


Sketchbook 7

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Bondage, Crossdressing, Gloves, Humiliation, M/M, Marauders' Era, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Pony Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sketches, Spanking, hp_kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another collection of things from my sketchbook</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. In Service




	3. Flood




	4. Back Bedroom




	5. Lie Down with Dogs

I hope someone (or yourself) gives you whatever silly thing you want today.

 


	6. Challenge




	7. No Words




	8. No Words (color)




	9. Threadbare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/164055.html (Warning, link goes to NC-17 fic)


	10. Third Stall at the Hog's Head




	11. Reproach 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, sketchy thing born out of a conversation about non-sexual kinks. About 5 pages long.


	12. Kinkfest 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two works from this year's kinkfest on LJ

Snape/Harry

Kink: gloves

Snape/Hermione 

Kink: spanking


	13. Reproach3-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the sketchy little story I'm doing on my LJ


	14. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a way of saying "hello".


	15. Dog's Tags




	16. Reproach 7-11




	17. WIP: Strange Magic




	18. Strange Magic (Line Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clean line art version of the sketch posted last night. I posted it to my LJ and got some great concrit on it and I -think- it's done and ready for color, but I'm sure something will jump out at me between now and then.


	19. Spring Running

Whoo! It's spring!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of something I hope to polish and ink to use as either a decal or postcard for a SS/SB meet up at Misti-con this year.


	21. The Serpent and The Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was done for Misti-Con 2015, it'll most likely be used for a giveaway postcard with the original up for grabs at the con(along with a bunch of comic pages and other art I've done over the years. Come by and get some free stuff!). If you're attending the con and you're a fan of either Snack or Snupin, please take a look here:snisti-con.livejournal.com and consider joining us for some meet-ups!


	22. Kink #96 (1-4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A widespread illness breaks out at Hogwarts forcing students into very close quarters in the infirmary, much to one Gryffindor's chagrin and one Slytherin's unexpected delight. (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a shot at a prompt I very much wanted filled during a fest but unfortunately wasn't. There's not much of a set-up here, the summary gives the gist. Implausible scenario? Sure, but plausibility isn't the point to this exercise. This short piece is separate from my usual AU, although if this did take place during that timeline, it would explain a lot.


	23. Kink #96 (5)




	24. Kink #96 (6)




	25. Kink #96 (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convenient plot twist! ;)


	26. Kink #96 (8)




	27. Kink #96 (9)




	28. Chapter 28

Colored pencil/paint on a small, hanging chalkboard


	29. Professor Snape's Amazing Miracle Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely random idea wherein Snape and Black are in the personas of old timey medicine show salesmen. Professor Snape, brewer of fame, bottler of glory,(it's been said he's even able to put a stopper on death if you offer him enough coin) and his barker, Mr. Black, entertainer, and liberator of billfolds from unguarded pockets, peddle their wares to curious Muggles, staying long enough to fleece the unwary but not long enough to be tarred and feathered.


	30. April Daily Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Snort  
>  **Media:** Pencil on toned paper  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Severus/Sirius, Buckbeak  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** coitus à cheval (Bucky is half horse, so it counts)  
>  **Warnings:** Outdoor sex and...non-con, for Buckbeak anyway who doesn't look like he gave consent to this or maybe it was coercion. Maybe Sirius bribed him with a pocket full of dead ferrets and lump sugar and now he's having second thoughts and worried about them ruining the upholstery, not to mention his reputation if any of the other hippogriffs fly by.  
>  **A/N:** Back from a much needed hiatus. Apologies for the silly.


	31. HP May Madness Day 2: Prompt: Fetish Wear




	32. HP May Madness Day 4: Prompt: (Don't) Eat me! Kink: Oral Sex: Title: Risky Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up doing odd stuff for this challenge.


	33. Haughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pony play since I wanted to do a full body.


	34. HP May Madness Day 4: Prompt: Both Kink: Sex Toys Title: Burning at Both Ends




	35. HP May Madness Day 8: Prompt: High  Kink: Double Penetration Title: Rght Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kids, otherwise you're liable to find yourself getting double dipped by your best bud and his guy while your wife watches.


	36. Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mundane bathroom scene.  
> Apologies, my muse is currently broken. :/


	37. HP May Madness Day 29: Kink: Crossdressing Title: Professor Bitch




	38. All You Can Eat




	39. "Such a Messy Boy"




	40. Taken In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to earlier since it's just a porny kinda day like that. Every chick with long hair who's ever given head to a guy recognizes that maneuver. And yes, that is a very unfortunate sex face.


End file.
